


Safe and Sound

by OnoNoKomachi



Category: Bruno Mars (Musician)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-19
Updated: 2015-04-19
Packaged: 2018-03-24 17:27:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 93
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3777157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnoNoKomachi/pseuds/OnoNoKomachi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was stupid. People might think he was nuts. But there were times, especially in the middle of the night, where he wished he was five years old again. He mother would be there to chase away the monsters and bad dreams. Only now, he is 29, and the monsters and nightmares have come back to haunt him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Safe and Sound

He'd been busy with practice, working on lyrics, preparing for shows,etc. His phone had rung incessantly, to the point where he'd shut it off to focus.

*

It wasn't until he was in bed, that he finally turned his phone back on. Instantly messages began to appear, as well as a few voice mails.

  
But one stood out in particular. _Mom is gone._

 

*

It was a brain aneurysm. She didn't know she was a ticking time bomb. He was numb. He should be crying. At least that was what you normally did, right?

 


End file.
